One Unselfish Wish
by Reincarnations
Summary: "Nothing too big, but I'm going to have to borrow Jordan's lamp to make one unselfish wish."


**Finally done! It took me about three days to type it and it's barely 2,000 words long!**

 **This story was requested by ArtemisBAMF1218. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

The day was bright in Auradon when Jay decided on something important. He was going to ask Jordan out on a date. He told a couple of his Auradon friends the news. Both friends said the same thing:

It's a bad idea.

They wouldn't tell him why though. It didn't matter how many times they told him not too, they couldn't convince him. He didn't change his mind, which caused this to happen:

Jordan sighed, in both frustration and annoyance. She stood from the table she was sitting at in the library and collected her books in one arm. She looked at Jay with an almost angry expression. "No, I won't go out with you."

The two friends she was studying with, Allie and Freddie, had their mouths hanging open and their eyes were as big as saucers. They have a good reason for their shock. But, that will be explained later on.

Meanwhile, Jay was completely confused and devastated. "But, I thought you like me too. I mean, I like you a lot and we get along pretty great with each other-"

"Well, you were wrong."

"Can I know why you won't date me?"

Jordan moved her bag to where she was carrying it. She gave him one more stern look. "Ask anyone that was here during my freshman year. They will tell you why I won't date anyone, why I am allowed to stay in my lamp instead of a dorm room, and why I hate granting wishes."

Jordan stormed off with Allie and Freddie quickly following her. Once they were out of his hearing range, Freddie basically shouted, "Are you crazy?! Jay, the guy you have a secret crush on, just asked you out! He never asks anyone out, even when he was on the Isle and he was the hottest guy there!"

Jordan ignored the voodoo girl's complaint, which caused Allie to get involved. "Jay is different than him," Allie encouraged. "Jay won't use you like he did."

"Wait a minute, someone used you? Who?" Freddie questioned, now getting interested.

"My stupid ex-boyfriend," Jordan answered haughtily. "He's Aladdin's son, Aziz."

* * *

"Aziz and Jordan dated a couple months before school ended last year." Ben told Jay and Carlos as they walked their way to tourney practice. "A couple weeks into their relationship, Aziz stole her lamp and she was forced to give him three wishes. Aziz used his first wish to get a spot on the tourney team this year because he didn't make it last year. For his second wish, he wished that he would always get an 'A' on all assignments for class-"

"So he's a crook and a cheater." Carlos deduced, accidentally cutting the king off. "I guess his niceness is actually an act."

"Yeah, but since he only said assignments, he fails mostly all of his tests and quiz. That's the reason why this year a handful of teachers don't grade the assignments the students do, but instead give them a quiz over it. Some quizzes are done vocally, which is what Fairy Godmother started with her classes when she learned about his wishes. Aziz failed those classes because of it and now has to take summer school to recover his credits."

"Remind me to be more respectful to those teachers." Jay requested as he grew to hate Aziz more and more.

Ben chuckled at that comment before he grew serious once again. "Aziz waited for a couple weeks before he used his last wish. During those two weeks, Jordan avoided him as much as she could and was silent. He got mad because everyone thought he did something to her to make her the way she was. That's when he came up with a wish that would make that true."

Ben swallowed a lump in his throat before he proceeded, "When summer started, and the two were back in Agrabah, h-he used his last wish to rape her. The next day when Jordan was home, she broke down crying after her father asked her why she was upset. Genie was furious when he was told the truth and was going to talk with Aladdin. Jordan told him not to say anything to him because she thought their friendship would break.

"During Open House at the school, Genie spoke with Fairy Godmother and my father about the situation. They agreed to let Jordan stay in her lamp instead of the dorms in case Aziz tried to rape her again. That's why she made the rule that no student is allowed in the school after six unless there is a game or a dance.

"The teachers were, of course, told about what Aziz did. Only when Aziz were in there class was when they would do all the quizzes and tests. Jordan makes sure to thank all of her teachers for that and she was even given a schedule so Aziz was in none of her classes. Worst part is his parents still have no idea what he did."

Jay was silent for a few moments until they reached the tourney field where the first person he saw was none other than Aziz. Jay glared at him as he decided, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You'll get sent to jail." Carlos bluntly put it as he put one hand on Jay's shoulder, just in case his friend was going to lunge at the rapist. "Why not just expose him?"

"Wait." Jay turned to Ben and asked, "Do some of the students already know?" Ben nodded causing Jay to ask, "How?"

"Aziz complained about the endless quizzes." Ben began as the three of them started to stretch. "The teacher of the class he was in made the comment, 'Then you shouldn't have forced Jordan to grant your wish.' Anyways, that's why I told you it was a bad idea to ask Jordan out, because I knew she was going to say no."

Jay thought for a minute or two before an idea came to him. "There's a Family Day tomorrow and his parents are coming, right?"

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing too big, but I'm going to have to borrow Jordan's lamp to make one unselfish wish."

* * *

The next day the parents and some grandparents came to the school. Mal spent the time with Ben and his parents. Evie stayed by Doug's side as she was introduced to his enormous family. Carlos enjoyed his time playing with the one-hundred-one Dalmatians his mother was obsessed with and Dude; he was even given a translator so he would understand what the dogs were saying, though he didn't need it but used it anyway. Freddie didn't really know anyone else so she was engaged in a conversation about controlling magic with Jordan's father Genie.

That left only one villain kid currently not at the 'party'.

Jay was in the school trying to sneak his way out with Jordan's lamp in his jacket pocket. Right when he was about to open the entrance door, Fairy Godmother caught him. "What were you doing Jay?" She asked him straight forward. "I'm sure someone told you students are not allowed inside the school during Family Day."

"I can explain," Jay reassured as he moved his hand off of the door handle. "I heard about what happened to Jordan and wanted to do something about it."

That's when Fairy Godmother noticed the object poking out of his pocket. "And you think stealing her lamp is going to help?"

"I'm not stealing it. I'm going to use it to save Jordan from her lamp."

"How so?"

"All I need are two wishes."

* * *

Fairy Godmother let Jay go, but she made him promise not to mention their conversation. He was walking around when he heard Jordan calling his name. Jay went over to her and came face to face with two unfamiliar people that were standing by Aziz.

"Jay," Jordan said as she and Freddie basically hid behind each of his shoulders. "This is Aladdin and Jasmine, my father's friend. Aladdin and Jasmine, this is Jay. He's one of my closest friend-"

"And the son of Jafar." Aladdin spat causing everyone else to go silent.

Jay crossed his arm over his chest and raised an eyebrow in question. "What's wrong with that? It's not like we have anything in common."

"Explain." Aladdin demanded.

Jay stretched his arm out to where they were laying on Freddie's, Allie's (she came over to help the situation), and Jordan's shoulder. "All my dad wants is to be as rich as the Sultan of Agrabah. I am already richer than the sultan because I have these three friends who always make me feel like it."

"What about the three that came to Auradon?"

"Them? They aren't my friends." Jay said as he once again crossed his arms over his chest. "They are my family. I would do anything for them and my friends, which reminds me; do you know what your son did to Jordan last year?"

"Jay-"

Jay gave Jordan a look and she immediately silenced herself. Aladdin however was greatly confused. "What in the world are you talking about?" He asked the young thief.

"Your son stole Jordan's lamp and forced three wishes from her." Jay answered as Aziz's glare grew harder. "He used his wishes to get a spot on the tourney team, to get good grades on all assignments, and rape Jordan when they were back in Agrabah."

"That's a lie!" Aziz immediately denied. "I would never do that!"

"Really?" When Jay got a nod for an answer, Jay pulled out the lamp that he kept hidden in his pocket. "Then I wish you would tell the truth every time someone asks you a question."

Jordan, not in control of herself, snapped her fingers causing a spark of magic. Jay demanded, "Tell the truth, did you steal Jordan's lamp and force her to give you what you want?"

"Like you're doing right now?" Aziz challenged, avoiding the question altogether.

"I'm exposing you for what you are. Since it appears you won't answer then my second wish. I wish your first and second wish are cancelled tomorrow morning."

Jordan snapped her fingers once again and a burst of magic came out of it. Aziz growled in anger because he was no longer getting what he wanted and he was helpless to stop it. "You're using all of your wishes up as quickly as your father did."

Jay shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we have that in common, except I'm not using mine for selfish reasons. Now, time for my unselfish wish. I wish Jordan was free from making anymore wishes."

As soon as he finished talking, the lamp in his hand glowed brightly, but then suddenly cracked in half causing the glow to become dull until it was gone. Jay handed the lamp back over to Jordan and said, "I'm done here. Have fun living with things not going as you want Aziz."

Jay walked back to his dorm room, feeling like he did the right thing.

* * *

The next morning Aziz was kicked off the tourney team and his grades plummeted even more, which will make him get held back a year if they don't improve significantly. Once again Jay went to the library in search of Jordan and found her and their two friends.

"I'm sorry for what happened between you and Aziz." He apologized before Jordan could say anything to him. "But I am nothing like him and I would be extremely honored if you would give me a chance after what he did to you."

Jordan shook her head in amusement. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Is that a yes?"

Jordan stood from her seat and smiled, which was her first real one in a long time. "Yes, I'll go out with you and I have something I want to give to you."

Jordan placed an object in his hand and he was surprised to see that it was her broken lamp. "Fairy Godmother is letting me room with Freddie and she's changing the curfew to a later time, but is making a rule that boys can't be in a girls room after a certain time, she didn't tell me when though."

Jay was about to make a comment about that when he caught off guard by Jordan who suddenly hugged him. She rested her head on his shoulder and quietly said, "Thank you, for saving me."

Jay kissed her forehead affectionately and hugged her back out of instinct. "Anything for you."

 **The End**


End file.
